mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Kiltro/Mortal Kombat: BattleMode (3.Misión)
Y bien, para seguir aburriendo al respetable (y como tampoco tengo nada más que hacer), y de paso, para que mi buen kamarada Kain Scorpion se motive a volver más pronto a casa para encontrar y subir sus fic, me tomaré la libertad de darle un pequeño incentivo. Por cierto,para los que no lo notaron, en el capítulo anterior decía "...nada, nada puede preparate para esto...". Si traducen esta frase al inglés resulta "Nohing, nothing can prepare you for this", frase que aparece en la promo de la primera película y en algunos afiches del juego MK2. Como siempre, pequeñas referencias para los conocedores de MK. Seguimos entonces. Continuamos batallando. Espero que ahora si sea de su agrado. MORTAL KOMBAT: BATTLEMODE CAPITULO TRES- Misión Nadie pudo creer lo que pasó esa tarde. De alguna manera, sabíamos que ese momento sería decisivo, pero nunca nos imaginamos que sería de esa forma. Yo siempre la he admirado. Su valor, temperamento, coraje. Contra todo pronóstico fue una de las mejores durante nuestro período de instrucción. Como teniente, la he acompañado y apoyado en cada misión. La respeto… No fue sorpresa que nuevamente nos seleccionaran. Tal vez era inevitable. Aún así temía que está vez nos enfrentábamos a un reto mayor. Dejo de mirarla para que no se incomode. Vamos todos en silencio dentro del vehículo. Se ve muy rígida, inmutable, pero se percata que la he observado y me regala una mirada tranquila. Creo que entiende mi preocupación. Nos aproximamos a nuestro objetivo. El Dragón Negro se ha convertido en un dolor de cabeza. Nosotros seremos la cura. Han sido meses de seguimiento, muchos han muerto cumpliendo su deber. Hoy les devolveremos su sacrificio. Llegamos y comenzamos a alistarnos. Bajamos del vehículo, revisamos las armas, comprobamos el equipo y tomamos posiciones. Como siempre, ella se tomó muy en serio su trabajo. Siempre dedicada. Tal vez por eso, antes de partir, mi superior se acercó a mí para darme esa última orden. Una misión especial. Me aseguraré de cumplirla a toda costa. Nos aventuramos a entrar en los dominios del Dragón Negro. Tal como esperábamos, tenemos un comité de bienvenida fuertemente armado, pero ella no se intimidó ni por un instante. Siempre resuelta, con determinación, esperó el momento preciso. El cambio de guardia sería el momento preciso para entrar. La noche nos proveería cierta protección. Procedimos. Fue un extenso tiroteo. Afortunadamente ninguno de los nuestros cayó. A fuerza de granadas abrimos nuestra entrada a través de los muros de la fortificación. Rápidamente comenzamos la búsqueda de nuestro objetivo, los principales miembros del Dragón Negro deben estar ocultos en algún lugar. Lo presiento. Entonces algo me distrajo por un segundo. Algo me llamó poderosamente la atención. Ese extraño anciano asiático, de apariencia fantasmal, entrando en aquella puerta…cuando por poco logro esquivar una pared derribada por una explosión. Unos cuantos pedazos caen sobre mí y pierdo la consciencia por unos instantes. Llegan a mi mente fugaces, intermitentes, las imágenes previas a nuestra partida. Se ven algo borrosas, pero recuerdo a mi superior llamarme a un lado para ordenarme mi verdadera misión. A lo lejos siento disparos, gritos, voces. Pronto vuelvo a reaccionar y despierto entre una espesa nube de polvo. Como puedo me libero de los pedazos de muro que me tienen prisionero y con dificultad trato de reponerme para ubicarla. Veo a un agonizante compañero, quien alcanza a señalarme las escaleras. Es inútil ya darle las gracias. Con toda mi rabia juré vengarlo. Hago caso omiso al dolor de mis piernas y subo lo más rápido que puedo. Preparo mi arma apresurado, temiendo llegar tarde, temiendo haber fracasado. Al llegar, veo a mi compañera kombatiendo contra uno de los que buscábamos. Estaba armado con dos cuchillas de hoja amplia y dentada. Ella logra mantenerlo a distancia, pero se le nota algo cansada. Su rival pronto se percata que ella está comenzando a ceder y se le acerca amenazante, pero entonces lo mantengo a distancia disparándole un par de ráfagas de balas a sus pies, mientras que le avisaba a mi compañera que se ubicara a resguardo tras de mí. En un segundo, ella puso su mano sobre mi hombro y con una ligera sonrisa agradeció mi intervención. Creo que nunca había estado tan contenta de verme. Pero no hay tiempo. Sólo un segundo. No aclazo a reaccionar cuando nuestro enemigo se abalanzaba sobre nosotros con sus enormes navajas, listo para rebanarnos. Alcanzo apenas a defenderme con mi arma, la que quedó inmediatamente destruida. Yo caigo hacia atrás, pero mi compañera reacciona velozmente y alcanza a coger un madero. Esquiva los casi certeros cortes, momento que ella aprovecha para pegarle en las manos y desarmarlo. Acto seguido ella termina rematándolo con un fuerte golpe a la izquierda de su cabeza, afectándole gravemente el ojo. Él cae. Apenas puedo reincorporarme y quedo de rodillas por el cansancio y dolor. Ella me trata de levantar, y se dio cuenta que era primera vez que estaba tan contento de verla. En ese instante, entre el desorden y el humo, se levanta la peligrosa silueta de nuestro rival con su rostro ensangrentado por el anterior ataque. Apenas podía distinguirse lo que quedaba de su ojo. Ella solo se esfuerza en ayudarme, sin percatarse de la proximidad del enemigo. Alcanzo a distinguirlo sobre su hombro, alistándose para atacarnos. Él se abalanza furioso sobre ella. Alcanza a recuperar una de sus navajas e intenta apuñalarla por la espalda. En un segundo me interpongo en su camino y recibo la fatal estocada, directa al corazón. El tiempo extrañamente se detuvo. Mi sangre parecía flotar frente al aterrado rostro de mi impotente compañera. No sé por qué vinieron a mi mente las últimas órdenes de mi superior, el mayor Jackson Briggs: '' -Recuerda, debes cuidar de la teniente Blade. Es un poco terca, pero necesita que la apoyen. Solo en ti puedo confiar.'' Alcanzo a ver como Kano aún sangra de su herida en la cabeza, siendo asistido en su huída por aquel que llaman Jarek. Sonya está a salvo ahora. He cumplido mi misión. (Cuando todos se han ido, Un extraño anciano de apariencia fantasmal extrae el alma del oficial caído…) Y bien, ha sido todo por hoy. Ojala no los haya defraudado esta vez. Atento a comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas. Desde ya, gracias por leer. May the Elder gods watch over all of you. PD: ¿Gran jefe Sensei leyendo mi fic?... ¡Vaya!, eso sí que es un halago. Categoría:Entradas